1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a collapsing and securing device of lateral blinds, particularly to one manually handled without using a pull rope as used in a convention lateral blind for effectively preventing potential dangers from happening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lateral blinds such as winding blinds, roman blinds, or cloth blinds generally are provided with a pull rope with a loop for a user to pull for collapsing and expanding them and secured at one of many wound-up (or collapsed) positions, for opening or closing them so as to attain shading sunlight or to make the blinds as a decoration, or keeping its interior of a room from being seen from the exterior.
However, the pulling rope is always provided with a loop for griping and exposed and drooping down so there is a potential danger of the neck of a small child getting caught by the loop of the pull rope of the child is playing near the blind. Therefore, it is a pressing need that this unseen danger has to be gotten rid of conventional lateral blinds.